No Innocence-Erwin's Stash-Lemon-Side Story 3
by DFP1991
Summary: Erwin's thoughts take him back to that night he has a one night stand with Mrs. Ackerman.


p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Erwin sat in silence of his penthouse, starring silently at the jacket that was resting upon his coffee table. How has it been since the blond bushy browed man heard her voice? Feel her soft skin? Touch his lips? Went to bed with him?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Two months had gone by and unfortunately his friendship with Levi soured. Levi still waits for his wife in the home that they both once shared, even though it appears she will no longer return home./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"If only Erwin had the ability to change back time then he would have stepped in and force [Name] to become his assistant instead of Levi putting his two sense in. Then both Erwin and the woman he so desperately loves and cares for would be together, happily married with children, and none of this would happen./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Erwin misses her deeply, and regrets striking her across the face, if only he stepped in before things escalated more then she would leave Levi for him. I mean they did, in a way, confess their feelings for one another that same day Petra went to the hospital and she went to jail, when they kissed one another in his office. If only he could have taken her body then and there, Erwin began to wonder what it will be like if Levi walked in on them./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"emThe restaurant was rather busy for a weeknight, Hanji was at the bar drunk and causing a storm; Erwin could see the appearance in her eyes as she stared at him. The dress she wore was rather tight and short if she were to bend down then people would most likely see her ass./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em"Erwin," She calls to him in a seductive tone, "You seem…tense. What's wrong?"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"emHe stared at her across the table, seeing her scrape off the green olive from her toothpick and bit into it before swallowing it, he couldn't respond to the beautiful young woman staring at him. A 33-year old man single most of his life staring at his friend's gorgeous, seductive, but yet kindhearted 24-year-old wife whom he married when she was 19. "Do you want me to do anything to get rid of that tension in your body, Erwin?"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"emYes. He wanted her to./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"emIt did not take him long to get home, but he was weary that his lust for the woman would fade, so they decided to take the elevator. Pressing the stop button on the 11supth/sup floor, Erwin turns and stares at the woman standing before him, he walks over and wrapped an arm around her waist and another through her beautiful long locks. His lips pressed against her, he needs to be inside of her, he wants her now./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"emQuickly he removed his business suit jacket and tossed it on the ground. [Name] had her back pressed against the cold steel wall, feeling her lover's lips pressed against his her temple, his firm hand snaked up her short dress, his two fingers pressing against her womanhood, stroking it, "Oh god!" She squeaks, frowning and moaning. [Name] wanted him to experience the pleasure she is going through, reaching over she unbuckled his belt, unbutton his one button and zip his pants down, showing the blue boxers he was wearing underneath and the bulge that so much as want to be free, "You're so hard, Erwin." She moaned rubbing the palm of her hand against his hard rock./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em"[Name]." He moans against her ear, licking it. She groans in returns, feeling his hands slowly slither into her underwear, she gasped, feeling him rub her clit with two of his fingers./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em"Oh!" Her voice shakes, moaning and biting her bottom lip. This woman belongs to Erwin, and there is only one way he could make her his, by placing his seeds inside her in hopes she gets pregnant, then Levi will have no choice, but to divorce her because the child is not his./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"emThe clinking sound of his belt filled the elevator once again as Erwin pushed his pants and boxers down. His lover giggled in delight, she is so innocent looking, taking a step forward [Name] kneels down taking his hard rod in her one hand, "Hmm!" She moans, licking one side feeling his veins and muscles sticking out of his member slide across her tongue, slurping back some saliva she spits on it and quickly takes the head of his dick inside of her mouth in which she began to bob her head back and forth while rolling her one hand around the areas she couldn't reach. Erwin stared down at her, brushing five fingers into her scalp while the other was resting in on his hip./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"emWet sounds, and moans filled the elevator. Was Erwin dreaming or was this real? Was his friend's wife the same woman Erwin has loved for years actually giving him what he wished for?/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em"[N….Name]!"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em"Hmm?"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em"We better stop, the elevator will restart any minute now."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"emSlurping, the young woman pulls away a thin streak of saliva connected the tip of his wet and erected cock with her mouth, "Oooh! I was hoping that we would do it here."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"emHe chuckles softly at her, his lips curved into a smile. How much Erwin loved her./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"emThe bedroom light was on, grunting softly [Name]'s hands clenched tightly unto his disheveled sheets, her dress was torn off when she first stepped into his apartment leaving her in her transparent black stockings, and her short boxer panties that were yanked off when she got to Erwin's room./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"emHis one hand softly smooth across her tone bare back as she rested upon his bed with her ass in the air, his moist tongue brushing against her loose folds. Groaning, the young woman turns her head back slightly seeing Erwin's hair floating above her ass, his other hand grip tightly unto her thigh to keep her in place, "Ooh, Erwin! Please put your cock inside me! I want to be one with you!"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"emGroaning he rubbed her back up and down before colliding both his hands on her bare ass squeezing them and spreading them apart, he risen up licking the wetness of his saliva and her crotch, "Then, you must allow me to cum inside of you, dear. If you get pregnant then I want you to leave Levi and be with me."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em"Yes," She replies without haste, "Yes, I will do anything, just put your dick inside of me!"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em"Promise me!"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"emShe groans, starring directly into his eyes, "I promise."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em"Very well," Erwin took hold of his member and rubbed the tip of it upon his lover's lose folds, she moans feeling the heavenly sensation placed on her lower region. Slowly putting pressure upon her opening, her tight walls opened up allowing him to slide through easily./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em"Oh my god! Holy shit!" She spoke in a high pitch tone, her stomach churned as Erwin slides his massive cock inside her, her grasp on the sheets became tighter to the point that her knuckles became white. He chuckles and pulls out seeing how juicy his cock is./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em"Seems like Levi hasn't been fulfilling you in that department," He smiles, his hard cock smacking her one cheek, "How long has it been since you last got fucked?"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"emThe young woman lays silently, "Far too long. Maybe since Petra came along."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em"Well then," He slides it back in, hearing her angelic voice sigh, his hips moved back and then forth slowly. [Name] laid there softly moaning. His lower region rolled back and forth allowing her body to get used to having a dick inside her once again./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em"Oh, please, Erwin go faster!"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em"As you wished." Grunting, Erwin pushed his hips hard against her bare ass./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em"Ah!" The bed begins to creak, "Ah! Hnng! Ah!"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"emErwin thrusts her body against his hips, connecting with the fabric of his pants that he did not take off. Her walls tightly clinched around his hard cock, whenever he pulled out her flesh will pull out with him./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"emGrunting Erwin took his hands and clinched her hips, he laid his foot upon his mattress and began to make contact with her body, but this time harder than before…./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"emPOUND! POUND! POUND! POUND!/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"emShe screams in delight, her body was resting over his shoulder, his hands securely rested upon her hips while he rested upon his back. Groaning, she grinds her womanhood against his lower regions before his hips once again picked up speed./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"em POUND! /ememPOUND!/emem "Holy sh—" /ememPOUND!/emem POUND! "E-ERWIN!" /ememPOUND! /ememPOUND! "AHHH!" /ememPOUND! /ememPOUND! /ememPOUND!/emem"AAAAAHHHH!" POUND! /ememPOUND! /ememPOUND!/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"emSuddenly he stops, and releases a loud groan. [Name] gasped feeling her own womb be filled with something warm, she sat there horrified, he…he didn't warn her he was going to release inside of her, "E…Erwi—AHHHHH!" His bare thighs collided with herself once again, she groans loudly starring down at him with at least one eye open, Erwin's thrusts were slow and sloppy, but he did not want her to leave without there being no chance she will be pregnant with his child./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"emShe was grunting, panting and covered in sweat, but that did not seem important to Erwin, taking her arms he forced her upon her back, "Oh god!" She moans, feeling him thrusting slowly inside of her, some of his seeds seeping unto the sheets./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Diiing-Dooong!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Rang his doorbell, forcing the older man to snap out of his lusftful memory. Sitting silently on his couch, he stared at his closed door that leads to his small hallway to the front door./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Diiing-Doong. Now who could that be? Curious, Erwin sat up and walked outside starring at the foggy door of a dark figure standing in front of his door. Erwin walked over, his bare feet pattering across the dark tile floor. Diiing-dooong. Opening his door, Erwin stood rather stiff, it was like time had stood still, standing quietly at in front door holding his white dress shirt in both arms stood the one person he never thought he would ever see again./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center""[N….Name]!"/p 


End file.
